Amoris
thumb|left|100pxAmoris'Od włoskiego amore - miłość(♀) – jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze, jej stolicą, a zarazem największym miastem jest CuoreZ języka włoskiego, cuore oznacza serce. Panuje na niej wieczna miłość i przyjaźń. Niemal zawsze świeci na niej słońce, a mieszkańcy sięgają do dawnych ideałów, główną wartość stanowi dla nich miłość, lecz mimo to, na planecie zdarzają się konflikty, lecz na co dzień, mieszkańcy starają się żyć w zgodzie, i aby uniknąć wszelkich problemów, zażywają kąpieli w Wodospadzie CiszyInspiracja dwudziestym trzecim odcinkiem ósmego sezonu serialu animowanego My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic pod tytułem "Sounds of Silence", który pozwala im oczyścić duszę oraz umysł. Wychowywała się na niej Alison – czarodziejka miłości, Wróżka Strażniczka tej planety, oraz jej księżniczka, córka królowej Selene i króla Amadeusa, którzy obecnie sprawują władzę na planecie. Alison jest również jedyną pretendentką do objęcia tronu na planecie. Opis 'Mieszkańcy Społeczeństwo jest otwarte na uchodźców i przybyszów z innych planet, Amorisjanie nie mają nic przeciwko nim i przyjmują ich z otwartymi ramionami, czego doskonałym przykładem jest czarodziejka Yawen i jej rodzina. Mieszkańców planety cechuje życzliwość i szeroko pojęta tolerancja, między innymi wobec innych orientacji seksualnych, w odróżnieniu od przedstawicieli innych, konserwatywnych planet. Wśród ludzi panuje przekonanie, ze na tej planecie liczy się każdy okruch miłościNawiązanie do wiosennej kampanii H&M z udziałem Anji Rubik - KLIK. Znaczną większość społeczeństwa stanowią osoby magiczne - czarodziejki i czarodzieje. Poza tym, na całej planecie są syreny, które zamieszkują siedem mórz Amoris. Natomiast w pozostałych częściach planety można spotkać nimfy - żeńskie duchy, opiekujące się poszczególnymi częściami środowiska naturalnego. Było wiele rodzajów nimf, między innymi: *'Oready' - nimfy gór i pagórkowatych lasów. *'Najady' - nimfy wód lądowych. *'Driady' - nimfy drzew i lasów. *'Hamadriady' - nimfy drzewne, przypisane do konkretnego drzewa. Jeśli zostanie ścięte - umierają. *'Nereidy' - nimfy morskie, żyjące w pokoju z syrenami. W lasach niekiedy można spotkać satyrów - pokrytych włosami, nieco dzikich, bożków leśnych. Towarzyszą w ucztach, uwielbiają pić, tańczyć i zalecać się do nimf, niezależnie od tego czy były nimi zainteresowane, czy tez nie. Na planecie mieszkają również centaury, którzy od pasa w górę są ludźmi, a poniżej - końmi. Centaury to myśliwi polujący w lasach. Niektóre bywają opryskliwymi gburami, inne zaś są wykształcone i inteligentne. Na bagnach i mokradłach mieszkają banshee - zjawy w kobiecej postaci, które najczęściej zwiastują śmierć w rodzinie. Ten, kto schwyta banshee, otrzyma od niej trzy życzenia w zamian za wolnośćInspiracja trzecią sagą W.I.T.C.H. pod tytułem Arkhanta. Silny wpływ na rozwój starożytnej cywilizacji amorisjańskiej wywarły warunki naturalne. Granice górskie podzieliły planetę na wiele niezależnych miast, o różnorodnych formach władzy państwowej. Sąsiedztwo morza sprawiło, że dawni Amorisjanie byli odkrywcami i kupcami, dzięki czemu wymieniali towary i idee z innymi ludami magicznego świata. 'Ukształtowanie terenu i klimat' Na Amoris panuje klimat śródziemnomorski, w którym charakterystyczne są długie, gorące i suche lata oraz łagodne i wilgotne zimy. Różnice klimatyczne w południowej i północnej części planety są znacznie widoczne. W górach, zimą występują dość obfite opady śniegu, natomiast dzięki wpływowi mórz temperatura na wyspach oraz wschodnim wybrzeżu jest stosunkowo wysoka. Latem w okolicach Cuore jest bardzo ciepło, zimą natomiast często pada deszcz, a nawet śnieg. Na północy zaznacza się dominacja klimatu podzwrotnikowego kontynentalnego – chłodniejszego i wilgotniejszego niż w reszcie planety. Dzięki temu tamtejsza roślinność jest bogatsza niż w pozostałych regionach. Średnia temperatura w styczniu wynosi około 5-7 °C, zaś w lipcu około 25-27 °C. Średnia roczna temperatura Amoris wynosi 16 °C. Co ciekawe, Amoris widziana z teleskopu jest otoczona warstwą rózowych chmurek. 'Fauna i flora' Pierwotna śródziemnomorska szata roślinna została silnie zmieniona przez działalność gospodarczą człowieka m.in. przez wyrąb lasów, wypas zwierząt. Na południu planety rosną dęby, kasztany jadalne i charakterystyczne dla klimatu śródziemnomorskiego – cyprysy. Obszary na których rosły lasy są albo zajęte przez tereny rolnicze, albo przez zbiorowiska krzewiaste zwane na Amoris lóngos. W kraju rosną twwardolistne formacje leśno-krzewiaste; na obszarach wilgotniejszych – makia. W rejonach suchych rośnie frygana. Wzdłuż wybrzeży tereny porasta roślinność . Tereny leśne skupiają się głównie w górach na północy. W górach występuje piętrowość roślinna. Do wysokości 600–700 m n.p.m. poza polami uprawnymi rosną gaje oliwne i roślinność twardolistna, gdzie warto wymienić takie gatunki jak: wawrzyn, oleander i mirt. Do 1000 m n.p.m. rosną lasy liściaste, zaś powyżej tej wysokości – lasy mieszane, gdzie występują buki, graby i sosny. Na wysokościach rzędu 1 800-2 100 m n.p.m. rosną tylko lasy iglaste ze świerkiem i sosną. Powyżej granicy lasów występują łąki alpejskie. Częściowo użytkowane jako pastwiska. Często można spotkać afrodyzjaki pod postacią owoców, które rosną na drzewach. Na Amoris powszechne są również glony, które wchodzą w skład planktonu w morzach, oceanach i zbiornikach śródlądowych. Glony żyją także poza zbiornikami wodnymi, ale w miejscach wilgotnych: w glebie i na jej powierzchni, na kamieniach, pniach drzew, ścianach, a także na śniegu i lodzie. Na wybrzeżach natomiast rosną wodorosty, które mają pewną magiczną zdolność, a mianowicie - pozwalają na oddychanie pod wodą. Natomiast w morzach rosną koralowce. Występują masowo, samotnie lub kolonijnie w formie polipów w morzach strefy ciepłej i gorącej, rzadziej w wodach arktycznych i antarktycznych. Najlepiej rozwijają się w ciepłych, nasłonecznionych wodach przybrzeżnych i na płyciznach. Niektóre gatunki występują na głębokościach do 6000 m p.p.m. Większość gatunków koralowców prowadzi osiadły tryb życia. Niektóre mogą się aktywnie poruszać. Większość z nich żywi się zooplanktonem, a większe chwytają skorupiaki, mięczaki i ryby. Polują za pomocą ramion i komórek parzydełkowych. Same stanowią pokarm wielu gatunków skorupiaków, rozgwiazd i ryb. Kolonie koralowców żyją kilkaset lat. Amorisjańskie rafy koralowe są jednym z najbardziej bioróżnorodnych ekosystemów na świecie. Zajmując mniej niż 1% powierzchni mórz i oceanów, stanowią środowisko życia dla ok. 25% zwierząt morskich – ryb, żółwi morskich, węży morskich, parzydełkowców, gąbek, osłonic, mięczaków, wieloszczetów, skorupiaków, szkarłupni i mszywiołów. Świat zwierzęcy jest zdominowany przez magiczne zwierzęta. Najpopularniejszymi zwierzętami na planecie są pegazy - nieśmiertelne, skrzydlate konie o najczęściej śnieżnobiałej maści. Są one najczęściej wykorzystywane jako zwierzęta użytkowe, przeznaczone do ciągnięcia rydwanów rodziny królewskiej. Pegaz jest współcześnie symbolem natchnienia. Planeta Amoris zawsze pielęgnowała bliską więź z pegazami, a niektórzy nawet mówią, że są one solą tej ziemi. Występują one nawet na godle planety. Na planecie jest wiele stajni przeznaczonych dla tych pięknych zwierząt. Tresurą oraz opieką pegazów zajmują się podniebne amazonki. Od najmłodszych lat latają na pegazach i każdego dnia zmieniają kolor chmurek w zależności od pory dniaInspiracja filmem Barbie i Magia Pegaza. Łabędzie stanowią równie ważną część amorisjańskiej kultury, co pegazy. Są one symbolem doskonałości, piękna, czystości i płodności. To jeden z gatunków objętych ochroną na planecie. Bardzo powszechne są tu tzw. ogrody łabędzie, w których te wspaniałe ptaki mieszkająKLIK. Kolejnymi wyjątkowymi zwierzętami żyjącymi na Amoris są lwy nemejskie - zwierzęta o tak mocnej skórze, ze jest całkowicie odporna na zranienia niezależnie od użytej broni. Występują tu również łanie kerynejskie - zwinne i szybkie o złotych rogach. Są tak szybkie, ze nie sposób je dogonić. Mówi się, ze ten, kto dogoni łanię, zostanie przez nią hojnie obdarzony. W Aqualii, podwodnym królestwie rozwijającym się w obrębie Amoris, najpopularniejszym gatunkiem są hipokampy. Gdy patrzy się na nie z przodu, wyglądają jak zwykłe konie. Mają jednak rybi ogon i ciało pokryte łuskami, co czyni je podobnymi do koników morskich. Podobnie jak pegazy, są dosiadane przez syreny lub wykorzystywane jako siła pociągowa. Oprócz tego, planetę zamieszkują gryfy - skrzydlate bestie o orlej głowie i lwim korpusie. 'Dodatkowe informacje' *'Wiek pełnoletności w świetle prawa '- 18 lat. *'Towary eksportowe '- homary, wino, oliwki, wodaJest wyjątkowa, ponieważ ma magiczne właściwości, afrodyzjaki pod postacią owoców. *'Wartości '- miłość, szacunek, dobroć. *'Artefakty i symbole '- skrzydła pegaza, Kryształowe Serce, Pierścień Amoris przekazywany w rodzinie królewskiej z pokolenia na pokolenie, a także korona królowej Aideen, która świeci się wyłącznie na głowie prawowitej następczyni tronuInspiracja filmem Barbie i Akademia Księżniczek. *'Temperatura '- 25-27 °C. Administracja 'Rodzina królewska' Mówi się, że władcy planety Amoris pochodzą od bogów i wyższych czarodziejek. Jest to jak najbardziej prawda, bowiem król Amadeus jest wnukiem wyższej czarodziejki miłości - Agape. Żoną króla jest Selene - córka ówczesnej królowej Solarii i prawowita następczyni tronu. Poznali się właśnie tu - na planecie miłości. Król był gotów poświęcić dla niej wszystko, nawet władzę nad planetą. Zakochali się w sobie bez pamięci. Ślub odbył się zgodnie z obyczajami panującymi na Amoris w rodzinie królewskiej, poprzez prokurację. Wkrótce urodziła się ich córka - księżniczka Alison. Niestety, w wyniku spisku, władzę w Solarii objął król Radius - brat królowej Selene, a zarazem ojciec Stelli. Rodzice dziewczyny zmuszeni byli uciec na Amoris, tam gdzie został zainicjowany ich ślub. Królowa Selene szybko stała się ulubienicą Amorisjanów, zaskarbiła sobie ich miłość i zaufanie. Z biegiem czasu, zyskała ona władzę większą od króla, który stał się zazdrosny o wpływy żonyKLIK- tak sobie wyobrażam koronację Selene na Amoris. Mimo, iż ich małżeństwo było z miłości, z każdym dniem ta miłość zanikała. Nikły wkład ojca w wychowanie córki doprowadził do wielu konfliktów między nimi. Król popadł w alkoholizm, a królowa, chcąc załagodzić sytuację i nie narazić się Amorisjanom, postanowiła trwać w toksycznym małżeństwie. 'Polityka i sądownictwo' Na Amoris obowiązuje ostracyzmNazwa pochodzi od greckiego ὄστρακον, ostrakon – skorupa)– praktyka polityczna, rodzaj tajnego głosowania, podczas którego wolni obywatele typowali osoby podejrzane o dążenie do tyranii i zasługujące na wygnanie z miasta na 10 lat. Nazwa wywodzi się od glinianych naczyń (ostraka), na których głosujący wyskrobywali imiona tych, o których sądzili, że zagrażają rodzinie królewskiej. Często ostracyzm nazywany jest sądem skorupkowym, lecz jest to określenie błędne, gdyż podczas przeprowadzania procedury ostracyzmu nie było ani trybunału, ani stron procesu. Głosowanie odbywało się na cuoreńskiej agorze raz do roku podczas szóstej prytanii. Wówczas eklezja (zgromadzenie ludowe) rozpatrywała sprawę ostracyzmu: na wiosennym zgromadzeniu ludowym zapytywano, czy nie ma wśród obywateli nikogo podejrzanego o chęć przywłaszczenia sobie władzy i odbywało się głosowanie, czy ma odbyć się ostracyzm – bez podawania imion tych, których miałby dotyczyć. W razie twierdzącej odpowiedzi zwoływano 6 miesięcy później „ostrakoforię”, specjalne zgromadzenie na agorze, któremu przewodniczyło dziewięciu archontów. Wtedy każdy z obywateli pisał na glinianej skorupie nazwisko jednego obywatela, o którym sądził, że zagraża planecie, a następnie zanosił ją do specjalnego miejsca na agorze, otoczonego ogrodzeniem. Tam archonci przeliczali głosy, odkładając skorupy z poszczególnymi imionami osobno. Głosowanie miało charakter tajny, a urzędnicy pilnowali, aby nikt nie wrzucił więcej niż jedną skorupę. Aby przeprowadzić ostracyzm niezbędna było zebranie 6000 głosów obywateli biorących udział w zgromadzeniu. Jeżeli padło 6000 głosów, osoba, która dostała najwięcej (zasada większości względnej), musiała w ciągu 10 dni opuścić miasto. 'Nauka' Akademia Anteros'''Anteros to również grecki bóg miłości odwzajemnionej lub miłości nieodwzajemnionej i zemsty za zdradzoną miłość, tu można poczytać o nim więcej – szkoła dla początkujących czarodziejek, magików oraz syren (są dla nich specjalne klasy, coś jak to KLIK). Tradycje i życie na lądzie Święta i obrzędy' Tak jak na innych planetach w Magicznym Wymiarze, na planecie Amoris, mieszkańcy mają własne tradycje i zwyczaje, a także święta. Jedną z takich tradycji są Igrzyska, organizowane raz na trzydzieści lat. Podczas ich trwania, wszyscy młodzi mężczyźni z planety mogą ubiegać się o rękę najmłodszej córki króla, poprzez branie udziału w różnych, najczęściej sportowych konkurencjach. Młodzieniec, który zdobędzie najwięcej punktów we wszystkich konkurencjach, otrzyma błogosławieństwo królewskiej pary, oraz rękę księżniczki, a co za tym idzie - pozycję w rodzinie królewskiej. Obecnie, coraz bardziej odchodzi się od tradycyjnej formy Igrzysk, ich przebieg jest wzbogacany o nowe dyscypliny oraz zasady. Wieki temu, planeta Amoris toczyła wojnę z sąsiednią planetą - Odium Z języka łacińskiego, odium oznacza nienawiść. Ówczesny król, wraz ze swoimi strażnikami wybudował sieć tuneli, aby niepostrzeżenie przenosić broń oraz inne przedmioty i surowce. W swoim dzienniku zapisał plan, który znacznie ułatwiał wydostanie się z tunelu. Pewnego dnia, władczyni wrogiej planety Odium, a zarazem stojąca na czele armii generał, wypowiedziała wojnę planecie Amoris i zaatakowała ją. Domy mieszkańców planety stanęły w płomieniach. Armia nieubłaganie zbliżała się do pałacu. Król stoczył pojedynek ze złą królową, która chciała wykraść dziennik, aby mieć dostęp do podziemnych tuneli. Jej serce było przepełnione nienawiścią, aż do momentu, gdy dowiedziała się, iż na ostatnich stronach dziennika, król wyznał jej miłość. W jej sercu na nowo zagościła miłość, a długo wyczekiwany pokój połączył dwie zwaśnione planety, a miłość i nienawiść zaczęły współistnieć w całkowitej harmonii. Wkrótce potem, władcy pobrali się, a królowa zasiadła na tronie planety Amoris. Raz do roku, dziennik króla jest wystawiany publicznie, aby zakochani mogli się do niego wpisać. Tego dnia, na pamiątkę połączenia obu planet, na planecie Amoris odbywa się Dzień Serc - jedno z najważniejszych świąt na Amoris, które bardzo przypomina ziemskie Walentynki. Wypada ono 14 lutego. Podczas tego dnia, wszyscy zakochani w szczególny sposób celebrują swoją miłość. Obdarowują się prezentami i słodkościami. Drugim najważniejszym świętem na planecie Amoris, zaraz po Dniu Serc, jest Dzień Róży - święto wszystkich matek. Tego dnia, podobnie jak w Magix, jest organizowana parada. Niewiele osób wie, że to święto wywodzi się właśnie z Amoris. To Amorisjanie postanowili utworzyć święto, specjalnie dla każdej matki. 'Stroje' thumb|leftDamskiethumb KLIK KLIK Męskie thumb|left|163px 'Muzyka' 'Sztuka i architektura' KLIK KLIK Zarówno sztuka, jak i architektura na planceie Amoris wyraźnie nawiązują do starożytnej Grecji. Sztuka na planecie Amoris powstała i zaczęła się rozwijać po zakończeniu wojny z sąsiednią planetą Odium. Za czas jej trwania przyjmuje się okres od ok. 1200 p.n.e do I w. p.n.e., czyli do czasu podboju planety Amoris przez wrogo nastawione plemiona syren, które uwięzione na dnie amorisjańskich oceanów, pozbawione wszelkich praw politycznych, żądały zemsty. Jednak wraz z podbojem syren, nie skończył się definitywnie okres sztuki amorisjańskiej. Artyści nadal tworzyli, ale przede wszystkim na potrzeby syrenich kolekcjonerów. Najczęściej ich dzieła były kopiami znanych wcześniej dzieł amorisjańskich. Dzięki tej działalności znamy wygląd wielu rzeźb, których oryginały zaginęły lub zostały zniszczone. Sztuka amorisjańska wywarła ogromny wpływ na sztukę syrenią, jednak wraz ze zmianami politycznymi skończyła się jej samodzielność. Dziedziny: *urbanistyka; *architektura; *rzeźba; *malarstwo; *malarstwo ścienne (freski); *ceramika i malarstwo wazowe. Pojęcie piękna na planecie Amoris oznaczało ład, harmonię i matematyczne proporcje. '''Mimesis' – naśladowanie rzeczywistości oraz jej piękna. Kontrapost – naturalne ułożenie ludzkiej sylwetki w rzeźbie. 3 style architektoniczne: *dorycki; *joński; *koryncki. Ważniejsze miejsca, budowle i zabytki: *Fontanna Agape; *Wodospad Ciszy – mieszkańcy zażywają w nim kąpieli, aby pozbyć się negatywnych emocji; *Akademia Anteros – szkoła dla początkujących czarodziejek, oraz magików; *Cuore – stolica Amoris; *Świątynia Bractwa - coś jak grecki teatr, ale nie służy do grania na scenie, jest to bowiem miejsce obrad Rady Magicznego Wymiaru, w której zasiadają przedstawiciele wszystkich planet z Magicznego Wymiaru. Skrywane są w niej Auramery; *świątynie; *teatry; *stadiony sportowe; *megarony; *pałace. Ponadto, architektura oraz sztuka na Amoris przywołuje na myśl klasycyzm. Klasycyzm (z łac. classicus - doskonały, wzorowy, wyuczony) – styl w muzyce, sztuce, literaturze oraz architekturze odwołujący się do kultury starożytnych Rzymian i Greków. Cechy: *symetria; *harmonia; *rytm; *ład; *równowaga; *podniosła tematyka; *kolor podporządkowany rysunkowi; *naśladowanie i idealizowanie rzeczywistości; *brak silnych kontrastów stylistycznych i światłocieniowych. Monumentalne budynki użyteczności publicznej i pałace, podkreślające prestiż władzy, bogactwo dekoracji, a w sztuce użytkowej dużo złoceń. 'Potrawy' 'Ślub i zaręczyny' Amorisjańskie zaręczyny nie różnią się niczym od tych, które są nam znane. Ślub wśród zwykłych mieszkańców Amoris również nie odznacza się niczym wyjątkowym. Natomiast w rodzinie królewskiej panuje tak zwana per procura, w której obrządek ślubny jest dokonywany przez osoby trzecie, a para młoda przygląda się całej uroczystości, bez jakiegokolwiek udziału. Suknia panny młodej jest najczęściej biała (symbol czystości), różowa (symbol nie wiem czego) lub czerwona (symbol miłości i niewinności). Małżeństwa homoseksualne są oczywiście legalne. Tradycje i życie pod wodą thumbZe względu na to, że woda jest źródłem magicznej energii planety, Królestwo Syren jest niebywale ważnym i czczonym miejscem na planecie. Po wielu latach wojen i konfliktów, syreny zyskały autonomię i utworzyły własne państwo, podległe i rozwijające się w obrębie planety. Strażniczką wodnych zasobów Amoris jest Selkie - Adara, która jest równocześnie prawą ręką królowej, która zamieszkuje pałac w samym centrum Królestwa Syren - w Aqualii. To właśnie w tym miejscu zaczęła się historia syren i jest ono uznawane za stolicę całego Królestwa. Królowa Posedeia, Matka Wszystkich Syren, jest w posiadaniu kilku magicznych artefaktów. Między innymi, jest to perła, która pozwala jej na zmianę ogona na nogiCo ciekawe, zdolność tę posiada wyłącznie Królowa. Jest ona jedyną syreną na planecie, która posiada taki przywilej. Jest to spowodowane faktem, iż jako przedstawicielka swojego ludu, powinna stawiać się na różnych zebraniach i naradach z władcami innych królestw. Niewielu wie jednak, że perła ta ma więcej właściwości, między innymi, jest ona źródłem życiowej energii Królowej. Pozwala jej na zachowanie sił witalnych i młodego wyglądu, mimo upływu lat, dlatego właśnie Królowa pilnuje perły jak oka w głowie. Dosłownie. Perła mieści się w koronie władczyni, która jest wykonana ze szczerego złota, koralowców, muszli i podwodnych kwiatów. Kolejnym artefaktem Królowej, jest magiczna Muszla Pamięci, wysadzana diamentami, która umożliwia ukazanie wspomnień swojej właścicielki. Syreny nie mają jako takich zdolności magicznych, potrafią jednak kontrolować wodę we wszystkich trzech stanach skupieniaInspiracja serialem H2O - wystarczy kropla. Społeczeństwo dzieli się na siedem różnych kolonii, które w zależności od koloru morza, w którym mieści się ich kolonia, mają do siebie przypisany jeden, konkretny kolor. Wszystkie kolonie mają swoją ambasadorkę, która uczestniczy we wszystkich naradach z królową Posedeią i łączą je bliskie, można rzec przyjacielskie relacje. *'Czerwona' - Minakshi, Tomoe *'Pomarańczowa' - Marama *'Żółta' - Nessa *'Zielona' - Saga *'Niebieska' - Posedeia, Talia, Ileana, Yesenia *'Fioletowa' - Silvia *'Różowa' - Audrey Poszczególne kolonie z czasem wykształciły własną kulturę i religię. Niektóre z nich są bardziej przychylne czarodziejkom i innym ludziom, zamieszkałym na lądzie. Natomiast te, które zamieszkują głębsze odmęty oceanu, wręcz boją się ludzi i kontaktu z nimi. Może i teraz syrenom dobrze się żyje na Amoris, ale kiedyś wcale tak nie było. Przed przybyciem na tę planetę, zamieszkiwały oceany planety Odium. Panowała tyrania trytonów, a syreny nie posiadały żadnych praw. Były traktowane jak przedmiot, a ich jedynym obowiązkiem było ładnie wyglądać, aby zadowolić władcę mórz. Do ich ogonów przyszywano perły, co przysparzało im wiele bólu. Wszystko się zmieniło, gdy ówczesna żona władcy mórz - królowa Aqualia, uciekła wraz ze swoimi poddanymi na Amoris. Ich życie od tamtego czasu znacznie się zmieniło. Na cześć królowej, Podwodne Królestwo nazwano jej imieniem. Mimo poprawionych standardów życia, syreny nadal nie posiadały praw politycznych. Wrogo nastawione plemiona syren postanowiły więc o nie zawalczyć. Po latach licznych wojen, Amorisjanie i syreny zaczęli żyć w zgodzie. 'Święta i obrzędy' Ceremonia zmiany pływu - co dwadzieścia lat, członek każdej kolonii musi wrócić do Aqualii, zasiąść na starożytnym tronie, wyrecytować rytualny wiersz i dać magiczną siłę oceanowi. Kiedy pływu przyjdzie zmiana wzburzy się magiczna piana Królewska Pani obejmie tron I da poddanym wieczny schron 'Stroje' Damskie Męskie 'Muzyka' 'Sztuka i architektura' KLIK KLIK KLIK 'Potrawy' 'Ślub i zaręczyny' Legendy i wierzenia Amorisjanie wyznają politeizm, co oznacza, ze wierzą w istnienie wielu bogów. Cechą amorisjańskiej religii, tak samo jak większości religii politeistycznych jest występowanie panteonów, czyli hierarchii bóstw. Bogów w obrębie panteonu łączą zazwyczaj więzi pokrewieństwa czy też małżeństwa. Liczba bogów w panteonie może symbolizować kompletność (np. liczba 12 w kulturze europejskiej ze względu na dwunastu bogów w panteonie olimpijskim). Politeiści posiadają również mitologie – historie opisujące czyny bogów i przy okazji wyjaśniające naturę świata lub przekazujące prawdy psychologiczne. Pierwsi bogowie zostali powołani przez Aideen. Tytani zbudowali bogom wspaniały pałac w chmurach, spowijających najwyzsze wzniesienie planety. ' Panteon bogów ' *'Aideen'Inspirowana Afrodytą i Hekate - bogini miłości, małzeństwa i płodności. Pierwsza królowa Amoris, a takze królowa bogów, niesamowicie potęzna i sprawiedliwa. Uchodzi za stwórczynię świata. Według legendy, wyłoniła się z morskiej piany na skrzydlatym koniu i tchnęła zycie w martwą planetę. Ofiarowała swoim towarzyszom 12 magicznych darów. Była przedstawiana jako trójpostaciowe bóstwo, uosabiające trzy etapy zycia kazdej kobietyNie chciałabym tutaj nikogo generalizować. Biorę pod uwagę to, ze nie wszystkie kobiety chciałyby spełniać dane role. Po prostu słowo kazdy zwyczajnie mi pasowało do szyku zdania., a mianowcie - pannę, matkę i staruchę. Aideen była pierwszą kobietą u władzy w historii Magicznego Wymiaru. Uwaza się ją za matkę feminizmu, bowiem to ona zainspirowała kobiety do spełniania marzen i walki o swoje prawa. *... - powierniczka Aideen, jej przyjaciółka i prawa ręka, zaklęta w ciele pegaza. Nosi na głowie Pierścień Miłości, podarowany przez Aideen. Przypomina jej on dawnym zyciu, kiedy była jeszcez kobietą. *'Tryton'Inspirowany Posejdonem - bóg mórz. Jego atrybutem był trojząb, którego uzywał do tworzenia magicznej piany, będącej zyciową esencją morza. zeglarze modlili się do niego, jeśli mieli przed sobą długą drogę. Miał syreni ogon. Od jego imienia pochodzi nazwa dla męskich syren; trytonów. Aideen ofiarowała mu władzę w Podwodnym Krolestwie - Aqualii. *'Vesta'Inspirowana Hestią - bogini ogniska domowego. Nie czerpała radości z mieszania się w ludzkie sprawy, ani nie była zadowolona z faktu bycia boginią. Vesta była bezpłodna, wobec czego nie mogła mieć potomka, ale od zawsze marzyła o załozeniu wlasnej rodziny i mieszkaniu między ludźmi. Ceniła ciche i spokojne zycie. Aideen ofiarowała jej mozliwość mieszkania wśród ludzi. Opuściła pałac w chmurach i wyszła za mąz za śmiertelnika. *'Ceres'Inspirowana Demeter - bogini natury, silnie z nią związana. Wraz z jej nastrojem, zmieniała się pogoda. Gdy była smutna i zaniedbywała swoje obowiązki, liście opadały z drzew, a kwiaty usychały i więdły. Tak narodziły się pory roku. Gdy zakończyła swoją misję na Amoris, za pozwoleniem Aideen wyruszyła w podróż po Magicznym Wymiarze. Jako prezent od Aideen otrzymała martwą planetę, na której nie było żadnego życia, ani roślin. To była Linphea. Ceres tchnęła w nią życie i została pierwszą królową Linphei. *'Pluton'Inspirowany Hadesem - bóg Podziemia, posiadał władzę nad zmarłymi. Był ukochanym Aideen i jej mężem. Razem dali początek amorisjańskiej rodzinie królewskiej. Był bogatym bogiem, bo żyjąc pod ziemią, posiadał całe złoto i wszystkie kamienie szlachetne, jakie można znaleźć w ziemi. Lecz brakowało mu jednego - miłości, lecz Aideen go nią obdarzyła, mimo różnic, jakie ich dzieliły. *'Minerva'Inspirowana Ateną - bogini mądrości i wojny. Jako pierwsza na Amoris odmówiła założenia rodziny i urodzenia potomstwa. Poświęciła się walce i została generałem amorisjańskiej armii. Bogini zawsze była gotowa do walki; rzadko kiedy widywano ją bez hełmu i włóczni. To Aideen podarowała jej stopień generała, a także magiczną zbroję i sowę - wierną towarzyszkę. *'Febus'Inspirowany Apollem - bóg muzyki i sztuki. Był najznamienitszym muzykiem na planecie i nie zostawiał suchej nitki na tych, którzy odważyli się twierdzić inaczej. Uwielbiał otaczać się kobietami. Nikt w niego nie wierzył, wszyscy z niego kpili, poza Aideen, która ożywiła dziewięć posągów, aby mu towarzyszyłyInspiracja mitem o Pigmalionie. Zadaniem każdej z nich było inspirowanie ludzi do tworzenia rozmaitych dziedzin sztuki. Były obdarzone darem wieszczym. Febus nazwał każdą z nich innym przymiotnikiem określającym sztukę. **'Calliope' (Piękna) - poezja epicka, tabliczka i ryk; **'Erato' (Ukochana) - poezja miłosna, kitara; **'Clio' (Sławiąca) - historia, zwój papirusu; **'Euterpe' (Radosna) - poezja liryczna, aulos; **'Thalea' (Rozkoszna) - komedia, maska komiczna; **'Melpomene' (Śpiewająca) - tragedia i śpiew, maska tragiczna; **'Terpsichore' (Roztańczona) - taniec, lira; **'Polyhymnia' (Hymniczna) - poezja chóralna, bez atrybutu; **'Ouranía' (Niebiańska) - astronomia, gwiezdny globus. *'Wulkan'Inspirowany Hefajstosem - bóg ognia, patron kowali i złotników. Był zakochany w Minervie, lecz ta przed lata odrzucała jego zaloty. Pozostali jednak przyjaciółmi. Mimo to, Wulkan nigdy nie zapomniał o Minervie. Na jej polecenie wykonywał dla niej zbroje i broń. Jego uczucia nie umknęły uwadze Aideen. Bogini, jako dar, postanowiła pomóc przyjacielowi. Wymazała wspomnienia Wulkana o Minervie, aby uśmierzyć jego ból po utraconej miłości. *'Mercurius'Inspirowany Hermesem - posłaniec bogów, a takze bóg handlu i kupiectwa. Unosił się w powietrzu dzięki uskrzydlonym sandałom. Był ekscentryczny i prostolinijny, ze skłonnościami do zartowania. Do jego zadań nalezało przekazywanie wieści od bogów. Aideen ofiarowała mu kaduceusz - laskę, która słuzyła do uśmierzania sporów i godzenia nieprzyjaciół. *'Dionysos'Inspirowany Dionizosem - brat Aideen. Bóg wina i płodności. Towarzyszyli mu uwielbiający zabawę kompani, najrózniejsze nimfy i satyrowie, zawsze skorzy do ucztowania i biesiad. W ramach prezentu, Dionysos otrzymał od siostry własne święto - Wielkie Dionizje, zwiastujące nadejście wiosny. Często mozna było spotkać go wśród dzikiej natury, winnej latorośli i z kielichem wina w ręce. *'Eos'Inspirowana Heliosem - bogini zorzy porannej, brzasku i świtu. Była bóstwem związanym z kultem jutrzenki i słońca. Według wierzeń Amorisjan, kazdego ranka przemierzała niebo na swoim złotym rydwanie, zaprzęzonym w cztery białe pegazy - Ajtona, Heliosa, Flegona i Pyroeisa. Stanowiła źródło światła i zycia. Regulowała bieg dni, miesięcy i lat. Swój rydwan otrzymała od Aideen. *'Luna'Inspirowana Selene - mroczna karta w historii Amoris. Siostra bliźniaczka Eos. Bogini i uosobienie księzyca. Była bóstwem lunarnym, związanym z kultem zmierzchu i księzyca. Przemierzała nocne niebo na swoim srebrnym rydwanie, zaprzęzonym w parę czarnych pegazów. Rydwan, tak jak swoja siostra otrzymała od Aideen. Rydwan ten najjaśniej świecił w czasie księzycowej pełni. Była zazdrosna o wpływy swojej siostry, uwielbianej i czczonej przez Amorisjan. Pragnęła wielkiej magii i władzy tylko dla siebie. zrozpaczona wiele razy usiłowała dorównać siostrze, krzywdząc przy tym mieszkańców Amoris. Aideen postawiła jej ultimatum. Albo zaprzesta swoich czynów, albo zostanie wygnana, na zawsze. Luna zagroziła, ze ześle na Amoris wieczną noc. Aideen i pozostali bogowie pokonali Lunę. zesłano ją na Księzyc Amoris - na Odium. Po dziś dzień odbywa tam swoją banicję, ale niektórzy twierdzą, ze nigdy nie odeszła. 'Legedna o stworzeniu świata' Legenda mówi, że planeta Amoris była kamienistym pustkowiem pogrążonym w ciemnym, zimnym morzu, dopóki nie spadła z nieba gwiazda. Słaby blask uniósł się ponad kraterem, a z niego wyłoniła się dziewczyna na skrzydlatym koniu. Jechała z wdziękiem po powierzchni wody, gdy ta się uspokoiła. W prawej ręce trzymała światło. Dziewczyna i jej skrzydlaty koń dolecieli na opustoszałą wyspę i w jej centrum umieścili światło. Życie natychmiast zaczęło pojawiać się w każdym zakątku, a zimna i ciemna dotąd wyspa przemieniła się w miejsce ciepłe i jasne. Legenda Amoris mówi, że w czasach rozpaczy i ciemności, dziewczyna ponownie pojawi się na koniu, by przynieść światło i nadzieję, które zdały się zaginąć. 'Legenda o łzach Agape' Dawno, dawno temu, planeta Amoris popadała w ruinę, występowały na niej liczne susze oraz pożary. Aby zapobiec jej upadkowi, najdzielniejsi śmiałkowie z Amoris wyruszyli na ekspedycję w poszukiwaniu mitycznego Kryształowego Serca, które zasilane magią miłości, mogło przywrócić planecie dawną świetność. Stu mężczyzn w sile wieku, na czele z ówczesnym królem planety - Anterosem wyruszyło w pełną podróż pełn 'Legenda o okrutnej Alexis' Dawno, dawno temu, na pięknej planecie Amoris, zdarzyła się rzecz niezwykła. W tym samym dniu, narodziły się dwie siostry, tak bardzo do siebie podobne, a zarazem... tak różne. Jednej z nich nadano imię Agnes. Od najmłodszych lat wykazywała się dobrocią i szacunkiem wobec innych, była hojna i uczciwa. Rodzice nie posiadali się z radości! Była dla nich promykiem nadziei na lepsze jutro. Druga zaś otrzymała imię Alexis. Dorastała w cieniu swej siostry, która była oczkiem w głowie całej rodziny. Przez wiele lat była do niej porównywana i namawiano, aby brała z niej przykład. Jednak Alexis od zawsze była wielką indywidualistką, starała się imponować swoim rodzicom i sprawić, aby była dla nich powodem do dumy, lecz Agnes zawsze była krok przed nią. Minęło dziewiętnaście długich lat, a dziewczęta wyrosły na piękne, młode kobiety. Na planecie ogłoszono, że miłościwy król Anteros dokonał żywota, a jego jedyny potomek, książę Eros, szuka kandydatki na żonę. Z tej okazji, na pałacu wydano bal, na który zostały zaproszone wszystkie młode damy z królestwa. Wybranka księcia wkrótce miała zasiąść na tronie u jego boku. Tak też się stało. Spośród wielu kandydatek, książę wybrał Agnes. Dla Alexis, to zdarzenie było niczym kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy. Zakochała się w księciu bez pamięci i poprzysięgła zemstę na siostrze. Lata mijały, a królewska para doczekała się syna, któremu nadano imię Amadeus. Jednak ich szczęście nie trwało długo. W piętnastą rocznicę ślubu króla i królowej, stało się coś co na zawsze zmieniło sytuację w rodzinie królewskiej. Królowa Agnes została zabita na oczach króla przez okrutną Alexis. Wymazała to zdarzenie z pamięci owdowiałego króla Erosa i rozkochała go w sobie. Nikt nie był w stanie jej powstrzymać... Z biegiem czasu, amorisjańska szlachta zaczęła rzucać podejrzenia na tajemniczą konkubinę króla. Alexis była podejrzewana o uprawianie czarnej magii, a niewyjaśnione jak dotąd zniknięcie ówczesnej królowej Amoris dawało do myślenia, że to Alexis mogła maczać w tym palce. Król jednak był głuchy na prośby i ostrzeżenia swoich doradców. Wkrótce potem, król ciężko zachorował. Alexis odwiedzała go przez dziesięć nocy. Każdej nocy dawała mu do wypicia tajemniczy eliksir miłości, który samodzielnie sporządziła. Transformacja 'Diligitix'Od łacińskiego diligitis - miłość – transformacja, jedna z wyższych form czarodziejki, którą może podarować wyłącznie wyższa czarodziejka miłości, a zarazem patronka planety - Agape. Aby osiągnąć ów poziom, czarodziejka musi udowodnić, że potrafi kierować się sercem, uwierzyć w miłość i przyznać się do własnych uczuć, przed samą sobą. Razem z nową transformacją, czarodziejka zdobywa także nowe moce i umiejętności, między innymi, łatwiej okazywać jej uczucia i otwarcie o nich mówić, a także, potrafi dostrzegać piękno i otwierać oczy innym na otaczający ich świat. Alison Diligitix by A.G.jpg|Alison Somnia Diligitix.jpg|Somnia Astra Diligitix.jpg|Astra Melinda Diligitix.jpg|Melinda Astoria Diligitix.jpg|Astoria Delouise Diligitix.jpg|Delouise Ciekawostki *Planeta Amoris w dużej mierze jest zainspirowana Grecją, zarówno współczesną, jak i starożytną, a także w małym stopniu ekranizacją musicalu "Mamma Mia". *Dzień Serc, jak i historia z nim związana, został zainspirowany świętem o tej samej nazwie, pochodzącym z serialu "Tangled: The Series". *Nazwa planety została zainspirowana nazwą szkoły w grze otome "Słodki Flirt". Zaś nazwa Akademii Anteros została zaczerpnięta ze spin-offu tejże gry - "Słodki Flirt - Uniwersytet". *Gdyby Valtor wykradł magię z planety Amoris, musiałby zabrać z niej całą wodę, bowiem to ona stanowi źródło życiodajnej energii na planecie oraz jej esencję, ma magiczne, lecznicze właściwości i jest swego rodzaju eliksirem miłości, kto się jej napije - znajdzie wieczną miłość. Bez niej, na planecie zapanowałaby nienawiść oraz susza. *Legenda o łzach Agape jest w pewnym stopniu zainspirowana historią Odyseusza - mitologicznego króla Itaki, bowiem zarówno ekspedycja, na którą wyruszył ukochany Agape, jak i cała podróż Odyseusza, trwały dwadzieścia lat. **Natomiast legenda o stworzeniu świata pochodzi z gry Star Stable Online i została lekko zmodyfikowana. *Transformacja Diligitix jest w pewnym stopniu zainspirowana strojem z walentynkowego eventu z 2016 roku z gry Słodki Flirt. *Herb rodziny królewskiej, a zarazem godło planety zostało zainspirowane znaczkiem księżniczki Cadance - księżniczki miłości i współwładczyni Kryształowego Królestwa. *Każda planeta w Magicznym Wymiarze ma swój skarb, którego strzegą przeznaczone do tego, wykwalifikowane jednostki. Na planecie Oppositus, strzegą go strażnicy, na Ohm - małpy, zaś na Amoris zajmuje się tym Selkie oceanów tej planety - Adara. Najważniejsze magiczne formuły planety są zawarte w kryształowym sercu. Owe formuły, w połączeniu z magiczną energią oceanu tworzą ogromną moc. Bez niej, mieszkańcy byliby wiecznie naburmuszeni i gruboskórni, agresywni wobec siebie. *Herb rodziny królewskiej jest równocześnie godłem planety. *Pałac w chmurach rodziny królewskiej to wprawdzie Kondrakar - magiczna lokacja, zamieszkała przez tamtejszą Radę z Wyrocznią na czele. To miejsce pochodzi ze świata W.I.T.C.H. Zamek ten bardzo skojarzył się autorce z wizją Amoris, którą miała w głowie. *Tu można posłuchać playlisty zainspirowanej planetą - KLIK. **Natomiast ten muzyczny film, pod tytułem G.U.Y. - An Artpop Film, autorstwa Lady Gagi idealnie odwzorowuje klimat planety, jeśli chodzi o tematykę zawartych w nim utworów i ogólną stylistykę - KLIK. Galeria Pałac na Amoris szkiceł od Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Alison bal podarunków by A.G.jpg|Księżniczka Alison Queen Selene by A.G.jpg|Mama Alison - Królowa Selene Pierścień Amoris 2 by A.G.jpg Pierścień Amoris 1 by A.G.jpg Baf63ff24a05eaf74d634194f6ffa03c.png|Krajobraz Amoris, który jest równocześnie obrazem namalowanym przez Roszpunkę w filmie Barbie jako Roszpunka Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Amoris